A semiconductor device may generate heat during the operation of the device. Heat dissipation from the device may be important to prevent damage to the device, such as expansion or melting of components in the device. Heat dissipation techniques may utilize materials with good thermal conductivity (e.g., metals) that are designed to conduct heat away from the areas that generate heat.